


Cap ou pas cap?

by AGirlAngela



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25770520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlAngela/pseuds/AGirlAngela
Summary: 男女主人公一遍遍问对方，敢不敢。Cap ou pas cap.Sebastian想，我不是不敢，而是没意义。
Relationships: Chris Evans & Sebastian Stan, Chris Evans (Actor)/Original Female Character(s), Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Cap ou pas cap?

**Author's Note:**

> Bad Ending... in a sense  
> [BGM- Hamburg Song from Under the Iron Sea](https://music.163.com/song/19045946/?userid=100970470)

因为爱了，便只好爱着了。  
—直末《如烟如火》

感情里最被动和悲伤的情形，不是解释不清，或是解释如同掩饰，而是根本无需解释。

有的人是会需要他解释的，比如Anthony在私下里常抱怨他在某主演面前怎么那么放不开。老搞得跟宅男相亲一样尴尬做什么？你不是认识他比认识我还早吗？你在老子面前的得瑟劲儿呢？前一天还是鲜花后一天蔫得跟被人踩了一脚的葱一样我在你的西伯利亚高压之下喘不过气来呀老弟！说着反手掐住了自己的咽喉作干呕状。  
Sebastian就笑笑，说，没办法，谁叫我爱的人是你。

相似的问题，其实某人也问过他几次。上次那个派对请你你怎么没来，或者是，我怎么感觉你跟我没那么亲了呢？之类。说着就上来揽住他的脖子。  
他内心有再严肃认真的答案，也从不会脱口说出。  
因为每当他抬头看压在身上的人那亮得像有星辰落入眼底的蓝色眸子和微微翘起的嘴角，就能轻易地意识到，这个人不过是在寻找话题的由头。这些问题，和“你午饭怎么没吃”和“你今天怎么NG那么多”没有本质的区别，Chris从不真正需要他回答。

那一天拍美国队长2里栈桥上的戏，浑身是伤的队长把盾牌一扔，毅然决然放弃抵抗，被打得鼻青脸肿血肉模糊仍然死不改口，说，要是杀死我是你的任务，你就完成它。  
Steve把命完全交到Bucky手里的架势，简直好比把心强行挖出来塞到对方怀里，巴基抱着那活生生血淋淋的一团愣住。还热乎。  
他不知道巴基怎么想，但隔着冬日战士这一外壳，那份又滚又烫的热度直接将藏在里头的内核灼伤。叫人认命。  
他近乎绝望地想，陪你直到世界尽头？别闹了，导演喊cut我赌五毛你转身就走。  
从前，他总觉得戏里戏外浑然一体，才叫演戏。  
后来，他发现戏里戏外分得清楚明白，才是演戏，分不清楚，那是癔症。

刚认识那会儿，他还只是个跑龙套的，Chris却已经是一个还有点内涵的青春片主演了。他们一人一个热狗在剧组拍摄场地旁边的喷泉边上坐着聊天。Chris说，这种片子虽然也不错，但要说真正的电影，那还是当属文艺片。我希望哪天能演上这样的片子。  
他们在Chris笔记本上看了个片段，具体什么电影他已经完全不记得了，脑中只留存下来一个鲜明的画面：一个穿浅栗色曳地长裙的金发女郎站在光芒四射的舞台中央，对着台下一对情侣深情歌唱。  
Chris跟他解释说，这样一段戏，波平浪静下是暗潮汹涌。她表面上不动声色，其实内心在崩溃。  
Sebastian看了一会儿，说，这会演成精神病吧？  
Chris说，艺术一部分的功能，就是要把人逼到极限。  
许多年后，Sebastian对着Chris微笑，笑意几乎从不抵达眼底，也不触动灵魂。  
表面不动声色，内心偶尔崩溃。

他们相识在片场。确切地说是两个相邻的片场。他在电影里只有一个镜头，就是一脸沮丧地走下楼梯。那个变态导演光这一个镜头逼着他拍了一个上午,搞的他都有点后悔自己的职业选择了。下午一放他就出门左拐准备离开，结果却看到另一个片场的拍摄情景。一个带棒球帽穿连帽衫的男孩在打篮球，打完了跑到场子边，拉着另一个女孩倾诉衷肠。明明那么简单的一场戏，却让在场的人看得聚精会神。那个男孩身材很棒，跑起来可以看到流动的肌肉线条，像扑向猎物的猛兽。笑起来又像个天使。他似乎自带磁场，自信却沉稳的气质让人移不开眼睛。  
他们两个剧组午饭是一起订的。他记得他在一旁潜伏了许久，在那个人伸手拿汉堡的瞬间蹦了出来。  
“你演戏演得不错啊，交个朋友吧？”  
那个人愣了半天，冷不丁冒了一句，你眼睛颜色真漂亮。  
Chris后来跟他说，他第一次见到有人的蓝眼睛是带铁色的。他还说他看到他的那一刻，脑中适时响起了Keane的某张专辑：在铁海之下。Under the Iron Sea.

《美国队长2》里，巴基跳到水里把从空中落水的队长救出来，剧组分了两段拍摄。先拍落水，再拍救人。救人，得让Chris穿着厚重的队长服，两眼一闭往后坠入万顷碧波，等着Sebastian把他拽上来。导演说，希望你们能够对彼此交付信任，特别是队长，别憋不住了自己游上来。Chris说，拜托，我衣服重得跟秤砣一样，想划也划不上来啊。  
Sebastian看着他缓缓在水中下落，再听导演一声令下，无数飞船上的破铜烂铁被抛入水中，如巨大陨石自爆后的碎片四散组成礼花，四处一圈圈荡开水纹溅起惊涛骇浪，击打出动人心魄的交响乐。  
他在那一刻清晰地听到内心的一个声音：淹死你算了。  
然后我跳下去陪你。  
巴基和队长，都是被强行连根拔起，飞过万水千山，经历海枯石烂，最后又重重扎回地面。他人只看到他们是两棵参天大树，如天外飞仙，有着不属于此世间的超凡魅力，却没有人过问，是怎么样难以想象的痛苦造就了他们挺拔壮硕却又隐忍坚毅的英雄姿态。如果两人就此一同结束生命，两个永远生不逢时的孤魂在底下也算有个伴了。他们可以慢慢相认，陪伴彼此疗伤，顺带拖上世上最顶级科技最高端，堪比百艘航母的三只飞船和整个神盾局陪葬。他们从万米高空飞跃而下，周围的世界，连同科技、利益、权力、秩序、混乱纷纷炸作万千碎片，唯有他们永葆初心。试问还能有比这更为奢华壮丽的葬礼了吗？  
而你和我，也可以共同葬身在这深不见底、无边无极的铁海之下，殉的是这两个戏中人，也殉我那永生说不出口，却如熊熊的地狱硫火，吞噬五脏六腑，将其烧成一团灰烬、只剩一个空壳的感情。  
他奋力将Chris拉出水面。

爱一个人和害一场病没有什么区别。  
让他们头一次遇上的那两部电影，上映时间几乎是前后脚，他给Chris发了一个“祝大卖”，对方回了一个“也祝一切顺利”，又发来一个微笑的表情。  
他捧着手机整晚睡不了觉。  
第二天，他没去首映礼。他经纪人早就和他讲过，他的那一场被剪了，DVD里会有。他干脆翘掉跑到高速上逆向骑行。风吹得他的头发像旗帜一样飞舞。他擦着一辆大卡车飞驰而过，卡车刺耳的喇叭声和司机的咒骂声让他全身战栗，他微微站起身疯狂地交替着压下双腿，喷发的肾上腺素让他的眼前一阵阵发白，他像湍流汇入江海，张开全身的毛孔吸入周围的风，又从相同的毛孔里吐出炽痛的热情。  
他以这样的方式想念一个人。  
思念是对一个人庞大的感情的一部分。但如果连这一部分都得不到挥发，它们积在身体里要么溃烂发臭，要么从里到外膨胀，把他撕扯成两半。  
无论哪一种都让他身心俱疲，神形俱灭。

他后来还是忍不住时常发发短信，那人偶尔也回一些，字数不多，口气很礼貌。  
他去印尼拍戏，酒店旁边有一个山谷。他看着山谷间的大风把周围的棕榈树吹得东倒西歪，忽然神经病似得半滑着走下陡坡，来到谷底。他在蜿蜒谷间的山路尽头看到一个背着藤条筐子，戴着头巾的采药人。  
他在谷底坐下，给某人发了一条短信。  
他拿手指往上划，发现前面所有的对话都是由他终结的。确切地讲，是对方不再回应。两种颜色的短信字数差异明显，构成了长短句。像伸出去却被打回来的手。又或是，像伸出手去，摸到了虚空。

他写：“How are you.”最近怎么样？  
又写“I miss you.”我想你。发送。  
他坐到天黑，看头顶钻石般闪烁的银河。手机始终没有收到回复。  
他连滚带爬爬上山谷，天地震动。他第一个反应是有谷里的动物跟着他爬上来了，在晃他的腿，抬头却发现吊在半空中一根线上的白炽灯也在摇晃，紧接着，旁边的人家跑出一个年轻女孩。  
“地震了！”她说。  
天边的朵朵火烧云，像一簇簇绽放的烟火。

从印尼回来，他没有再联系他。  
许多年后在队一片场，他问他收没收过一条他发自印尼的信息。  
那个人疑惑了一会儿，然后突然想起什么似的说，应该有的。  
他说，那一天印尼地震了，我大难不死，拼命给通讯录里的人发信息。  
那个人蔚蓝色的眼里露出些许关切。  
“没受伤？”  
“挺好的。”  
其实从来也没有必要解释。只是忍不住。  
他从巴基身上学会的最重要的品质，他觉得是忍。

Chris婚礼现场，他还是去了。他看了一眼转身从后门走了，没让在场任何人察觉。他给Anthony发短信，说有急事。  
他看了一眼，新人楚楚，两个人幸福的笑容快溢出嘴角，让在场所有人都动容。新郎笑出一口白牙，像被众人围在中间的太阳，光芒四射，金发的每一个边沿都流光溢彩。  
他想，最后牧师会说，若对这对眷侣的结合有异议，请立即提出。Speak Now，给那些有缘无分的人最后一搏的机会。  
可他应该不再其中。他们只是恰好相识。  
他甚至没有资格使用“真心暗恋一个人，就应该让他毫无负担地生活”这一借口。  
他这么多年像在甩大绳。自己拼命用力挥动手臂，直到肌肉酸痛，一抬眼，却对方只是松松地拉着。再一眼，发现对面已经没有人了。  
Chris给他推荐过的法国文艺片，他其实没看过几部，那种走在钢索上的感觉他并不喜欢。但有一部他一直记着，很有名，叫两小无猜。也不知道算不算真正意义上的文艺片。Sebastian觉着这片子也不过讲了两个矫情的作逼的一段爱情，却意外看得带劲。  
男女主人公一遍遍问对方，敢不敢。Cap ou pas cap.  
Sebastian想，我不是不敢，而是没意义。  
Cap pas cap. 敢不敢。其实cap，不就是队长，captain吗。  
敢不敢？其实也在问，你是美国队长吗？  
你不是，所以我不敢。  
尽管如此，还是来了。  
因为你问他要死要活，那当然是要活。可你问他有完没完，那大概是没完。  
所以还是要来，还是要爱。还是不敢，因为对方归根到底，不能明白。

\-----------------  
白天，Chris觉得好像看到了一个穿黑西装的背影，挺熟悉，却记不清是谁，待要定睛细看，那道背影却又消失了。像某个虚幻的假相。  
那天晚上他做了一场梦。  
梦里他拿着一张单程票上车，坐到火车车厢最后一排。  
他从窗户往外望去，看到一个穿风衣的年轻人。面目模糊。  
那个人怀里头好像抱着什么东西。  
他下意识地挥了挥手告别。外面阴沉沉的，抬头，天空被灰色的云层挡得结结实实。  
车站淅淅沥沥下起了雨，打在玻璃上，像一滴滴泪水，缓缓滚落。  
年轻人的身影倏忽间被拉得极近，像被某一滴水珠放大后的特写。  
那个人怀里有很多记忆的碎片，其中一个，面上是喷泉边的两个少年，在共享一份盒饭。  
年轻人紧了紧手臂。他有一双非常漂亮的眼睛，铁蓝色，深得像海，又暗藏玄机，无人知晓底部徘徊着怎样凶猛的捕食者，等待着扑上来将猎物要得粉碎。可明明是处处危机四伏，一招致命，却又全部不露痕迹地收敛于眼底。像鲨鱼一样让人恐惧与着迷，仿佛坐拥着无上孤独的君王。  
而在这一切的外边，包裹着虔诚、悲伤与温柔。像行走在刀尖的轻盈。近乎残忍。  
那个年轻人启唇轻语:  
“回忆是我唯一的行李。”  
Chris知道他没说完，等着下一句。  
那个年轻人又说，“爱是我唯一的秘密。” 

Chris醒来的时候眼眶湿润。  
他妻子问，怎么了？  
他梦里的场景几乎忘了个干净。只依稀记得：  
“我梦到了一个朋友。”

**Author's Note:**

> [BGM-On Fire](https://music.163.com/song/19188010/?userid=100970470)
> 
> Tell you where you need to go  
>  他们告诉你该去哪里  
>  Tell you when you need to leave  
>  他们告诉你该什么时候离开  
>  Tell you what you need to know  
>  他们告诉你该知道些什么  
>  Tell you who you need to be  
>  他们告诉你该做什么样的人  
>  Everything inside you know  
>  你内心暗藏着的一切却知晓  
>  there's more than what you heard  
>  事情没有听上去那么简单  
>  There's so much more than empty conversation  
>  充斥空洞话语的空洞对话背后  
>  filled with empty words  
>  明明藏着更多  
>  And you're on fire when He's near you  
>  而当他走进你 你燃烧  
>  You're on fire when He speaks  
>  当他说话 你燃烧  
>  You're on fire, burning at these mysteries  
>  你以这些秘密作燃料 熊熊燃烧 Give me onemore time around  
>  再给我一次机会  
>  Give me one more chance to see  
>  再让我看到  
>  Give me everything You are  
>  你之所以为你的一切  
>  Give me one more chance to be near you  
>  再让我靠近你一次  
>  When everything inside me looks like everything I hate  
>  当我内里的一切都面目可憎  
>  You are the hope I have for change,  
>  你是我抬头可见的希望  
>  You are the only chance I'll take  
>  你是我唯一一次拼死一搏  
>  When I'm on fire when You're near me  
>  只因当你走进我 我燃烧  
>  I'm on fire when You speak  
>  当你说话 我燃烧  
>  I'm on fire burning at these mysteries  
>  我以这些秘密作燃料 熊熊燃烧  
>  Mysteries...  
>  这些秘密  
>  I've been standing on the edge of me  
>  我正站在自我的边缘  
>  standing on the edge of me  
>  站在自我的边缘  
>  standing on the edge of me  
>  站在自我的边缘  
>  standing on the edge of me  
>  站在自我的边缘  
>  standing on the edge of everything I've never been before  
>  站在我从未见过的一切的边缘  
>  And I've been standing on the edge of me  
>  我一直站在自我的边缘  
>  standing on the edge  
>  站在自我的边缘  
>  And I'm on fire when You're near me  
>  而当你走进我 我燃烧  
>  I'm on fire when You speak  
>  当你说话 我燃烧  
>  I'm on fire burning at these mysteries  
>  我以这些秘密作燃料 熊熊燃烧  
>  These mysteries  
>  这些秘密  
>  These mysteries  
>  这些秘密  
>  Ah, You're the Mystery  
>  你就是那个秘密  
>  You're the Mystery  
>  你就是那个秘密


End file.
